Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 10 Coronation Intimidation
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: Nic invites the Wild Kratts to the Mytherian God Fest to have a good time. But things aren't as they seem, especially for Chris and Aviva, who start showing signs of affection. Not only that, the Rogue Pirate Warriors are back and trying to steal the precious jewels from people. Also, the premiere of a new character!


Today seem to be a normal day. The Wild Kratts were training with their powers, while Martin was practicing with his new bow.

"Aqua Arrow!" he commanded. He held back the string and a water arrow formed.

"Fire!" He let go of the string, and the arrow hit a fake Zachbot.

He smiled at that. "Wow, I hope y'all be this happy when you get your weapons." said Martin.

"I hope so. Since I'm the Earth Summoner, I bet that Saber of Demeter would come in handy." said Chris.

Nic came in, happily. "Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?! What is it?!" they all exclaimed.

"Well, I just got tickets to the annual Mytherian God Fest!"

"Oh, that's amazing! Just one thing? What's the Mytherian God Fest?" asked Martin.

"It's a very special event in which all of the Greek gods, goddesses, and other mythical creature come to have good time. Also, in this festival, you'll actually meet my mother for first time!" explained Nic.

"What?! The Mother Nature?! This is so exciting!" cheered Chris.

"Yes! And also, at the end, Mother always has a surprise." said Nic.

"So, when is this Gala?" asked Shira.

"It's tomorrow night! Oh, I just remembered... it's black tie. So, I got you these." He gave him some suits and dresses.

"Uh Nic, don't you have anything in just plain casual?" asked Martin.

"Come on, Martin. It's only for one night." said Chris.

"And besides, mom has very specific orders, so we don't want to disappoint her." said Nic.

"Oh, alright." pouted Martin.

* * *

*BG Music: Ariana Grande-Focus (clean)

The Wild Kratts were getting ready for the festivities the next evening. Martin finally deciding to wear the tux. Later, the Wild Kratts were off to Mytheria. They arrived at Mother Nature's temple. It was very big, with lots of lights, trees, and animals.

When they arrived, the male members were wearing tuxedos with bowties of their respective colors. Shira was wearing a yellow dress that came to here thighs. Her hair was put on her left side, and it was curly. She topped it off by wearing a diamond necklace and cream color six inch heels. Aviva wore a purple dress that was like Shira's, but more flowing. Her hair was in a bun. She wore black heels, and had a purple purse.

"Wow, how tres chic." whispered Shira.

"Your telling me. I'm nervous." said Aviva.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just be yourself." assured Shira.

"Wow, I can't believe we are actually here. I wonder which God I'll meet first." said Chris.

Then, Martin noticed something. It was a huge buffet table, with all kinds of food, and he saw all kinds of species of animals.

"Rico, look at that buffet table and all those animals. Race ya!" said Martin.

"Your on!" said Rico. They ran to the table.

"Man, why can't we have this much fun?" asked Aviva.

"Oooh, Aviva. Don't look now, but I think those guys are checking us out." said Shira.

Two men were staring at them. "Oh my God! What do we do?" asked Aviva.

"Just follow my lead." whispered Shira.

She walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Shira Hart, and this my friend, Aviva Corcovado."

"Hey, I'm Brennan, and this is Kyle." Both were average height, wore tuxes, and were moderately built. Brennan had black hair and blue eyes, and Kyle had brown hair and sea green eyes.

"You smell nice, like freshly cut roses. And you have a pretty name." complimented Kyle.

Aviva blushed a little. "Muchas gracias." said Aviva.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was trying to find a Greek God to meet.

"Nic said that many Greek Gods would be here. Where are.." He bumped in someone. "Oops, pardon me." He looked up and saw an big man in a robe.

"Your excused. Aren't you Christopher Kratt, the current Earth Summoner?" asked the man.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, I've always wanted to meet you. I'm Zeus." he said.

Chris just stood there, with his mouth open. "Ohmygoshomygoshomygosh! I'm shaking Zeus's hand. Zeus, can I get an autograph?!" he squealed.

"Sure."

"And if you wouldn't mind, would you take a Selfie with me?" asked Chris.

"What's a Selfie?" asked the leader of the Gods.

"Can I just take a picture with you, you higness?"

"Sure, just make sure you get my good side." he joked. Chris laughed as he took the picture.

* * *

Yep, things were going good. That is until some uninvited guests came. The Rogue Pirate Warriors were sitting in the trees.

"Lyron, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Coran.

"Listen, those Wild Brats has got one of Summoner Weapons. And besides, this is the Mytherian God Fest. There's going to be a lot of fancy jewely here. Especially that one." He pointed to a necklace, worn by Hera, Zeus's wife, and the goddess of marriage.

"I hear it has a lot of power. With something that valuable can be worth a lot of money. Boys, let's get to work." said Lyron.

* * *

At the buffet table, Martin and Rico were piling up their plates with food.

"Wow, I never seen this much food in my life!" said Rico.

"Me neither!" replied Martin.

They were at the chicken. There was only one drumstick left. They both grabbed it at the same time.

"Um, Martin. That's my chicken leg." said Rico.

"No, that's my leg." argued Martin.

"It's mine!" cried Rico.

"No, it's mine!" cried Martin.

The chicken leg slipped out of their hands, which made them fall back and waste their food on themselves.

The animals started licking them. They looked at each other, and then they started laughing.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you...whoa!" Nic saw the mess they made.

"Um, should I ask?" asked Nic.

"...Nah." They both said. "So, you wanted to tell us something?" asked Martin.

"Oh! My mother would like to see you all in a little bit. She had a surprise for you all." said Nic.

"A SURPRISE?!" they cheered.

"Yeah, so try to start wrapping up things, and...clean up the mess." Nic said as he left.

* * *

The girls were enjoying their company.

"So, what do you do for a living?" asked Kyle.

"Well, I'm an inventor who creates a lot of gadgets to help save creatures." said Aviva.

"And I work by calling people for help, checking to make sure everything is on the up and up." said Shira.

"Yeah, it's good working as a Wild Kratt. I like my job." said Aviva.

Then, Chris came over to the table.

"Hey guys! You will not believe the night I'm having. It has been great." he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. We have some bread sticks, four filet mignons..." said Brennan.

"Hold it, I'm not a waiter." said Chris

"You're not?" asked Brennan.

"No, silly. This is Chris Kratt, creature adventurer and the leader of our team." said Shira.

"Nice to meet you." said Chris.

"Aviva, your letting this jerk run the team?!" asked Brennan.

"Jerk?!" shouted Chris.

"Hey, that wasn't nice. You should apologize." said Aviva..

"Why should I apologize to an idiot who won't leave us alone, and pretends to be a waiter?! Dude, if you want company, go over there. Can't you see this table is full?" asked Brennan. They he reached over and kissed Aviva on the cheek.

Chris's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that pompus jerk was kissing his crush. Chris always like Aviva as a friend, but he always thought what it would be like if they were a couple. "There, she's mine, and if I ever see you looking at her like that again, I knock your light off." he threatened.

The next thing he knew was a slap from Aviva. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Listen, I thought you were a nice guy, but now I've seen everything. Your nothing but a pompous, arrogant, controlling freak!" she screamed. Brennan just stared at her.

"And you don't control me," Then, she kissed Chris in the mouth, "I can be with whoever I want to be."

Chris just stood there. His eyes were wide and his face was red a little. Everyone else held their mouths open.

"Come on, Chris. Let's go." she said as she walked off.

"I'm going to just leave. It was nice meeting you." said Shira.

But, then the lights turned off. There were a lot of screams.

"Hey, who turned the lights?" asked Aviva.

"Hold on, let me find my E-Brace." said Shira. She found it and put it on. She created a ball of light."

"Stay calm, everyone. We'll get everything under control." said one of the guards. They went to the fuse box and turned on the lights.

"That was weird." said Chris.

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE STOLE MY NECKLACE!" cried Hera.

Chris saw the figures that snatched the necklace.

"Guys, let's go!" said Chris. But, Brennan pushed him out of the way. He was still trying to make Aviva his girlfriend.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"This is for trained warriors. Not for loser leaders like you. Come on, Aviva." Brennan said. He dragged Aviva away.

Chris just stood there, as he narrowed his eyes. "How in the world is he going to tell me..." Shira cut him off. "Come on, Chris. Let's go." whispered Shira. So, they left to retrieve the piece of jewelry.

* * *

The bandits were cornered. "Alright, show yourself!" cried Brennan.

They uncovered their hoods. "The Rogue Pirates!" cried Aviva.

"You know them?!" asked Brennan.

"Long story. Lyron, why are you here? I don't remember you being invited." said Aviva.

"We snuck in, deary. We're here for the treasure." said Coran.

"Like that'll ever happen." said Aviva.

They readied their blades. Aviva readied her E-Brace. "You ready, Brennan?" asked Aviva.

He just stood there. "Uhh..."

"Oh, you think you're so tough?!" Lyron created a piece of rope using his Darkness powers. It wrapped around Aviva. "Hey, let me go!"

"Now let's see how tough you're really are!" said Lyron. Brennan just charged right at him, but Lyron shot a blast of wind and blew him to the ground.

"Ha! You're pathetic! Can't even put a good fight." Lyron was about to go slash his blade at him, but something shocked him and made him unconscious.

"Stop right there, Lyron!" yelled Chris.

"Chris!" cheered Aviva.

"You again? Can't you ever stop?!" yelled Brennan. But, Chris brushed up against him.

"Listen, I may not be the best of leaders, but at least my friends like me. As for Aviva, can't you realize she doesn't want you? She deserves someone whose kind, loving, and someone who will care for her. Why don't you go back to where you came from and let me handle this?!" he yelled. That description of a boyfriend made Aviva think. Chris would fit the description. Maybe there was something special between them.

Brennan just was shocked and ran away. Shira destroyed the void role with her light powers.

"Thanks Chris." said Aviva.

"It was nothing. I just wanted him to the big picture." replied Chris. Chris had a funny feeling in his chest. He has always had this feeling every time he saw her. Sometimes, he would have the urge to hold Aviva's hand.

Lyron was now conscious. "Well, I guess it's just me and you three." said Lyron.

"Make it six!" said Martin, as he came with Nic and Rico.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here!" said Lyron.

"Your going down, Lyron." he said said as a blue light came out and turned into his Bow of Poseidon.

"*gasp*You got the Bow of Poseidon?!" asked Coran.

"Sure do, and I'm going to use it to kick your butt!" said Martin.

"Good one, bro." said Chris.

"ATTACK!" Each side ran to fight.

Chris and Nic were fighting against Lyron. Chris conjured a leaf with a serrated edge. "Razor Leaf!" he commanded as he threw the leaf at Lyron.

Lyron used his Darkness powers to make a void that made it shoot back at Chris.

"Oh no!" cried Chris. But Nic used his powers to freeze the leaf, and duplicate it.

"Try this on for size!" He threw one in the void, but Lyron didn't notice the other one and it scratched him. This also caused Here's necklace to fall.

"My necklace!" cried Lyron.

"Sorry, but this belongs to Hera." said Chris.

Shira was fighting Coran. "Take that!" She touched her E-Brace and shot a bolt of lightning, but Coran deflected it.

"Ugh!"

"You know, did anyone tell you that you look more beautiful when your angry?" asked Coran.

"Yeah," She stepped on his foot, and threw in the tree, "But, your not exactly my type."

Rico, Martin and Aviva were fighting Lyron's minions.

"Uh, I don't think we'll be able to defeat all these minions." said Rico.

"Yes we will," Martin pulled back the string, "Poseidon's Fury!" He let go of the string. Three arrows turned into tons of arrows. The arrows landed and exploded, and caused the minions to fall back.

"Okay, you may have won this time, but we'll be back." assured Lyron, as they ran off.

* * *

Back in the temple...

"Here you go, Lady Hera." Chris gave her back the necklace.

"Oh thank you, my son. I don't know what I would have done without it. This necklace has powers that can be deadly in the wrong hands." said Hera.

"Well, its good to see you happy again. That what we Element Summoners." said Chris.

"Indeed, you are Element Summoners." said a celestial figure.

She had blonde hair with a flower crown, a green dress with leaves on it, a gold cape made of spider silk, and wore Greek style shoes.

"Summoners, this is Zedalia Sheen, aka Mother Nature." said Hera.

"What?!"

"Wild Kratts, I'm so glad to meet you all. I've been waiting to give you my special surprise."

"Finally." said Martin.

Zedalia gestured the Wild Kratts on a stage.

"What's going on?!" whispered Shira. The others shrugged.

"My fellow Gods and Goddesses, tonight I would like give my surprise to a special group of people. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the Wild Kratts." Everyone clapped for them.

"These five have shown that they're ready to take on the next step in this fight for Gaia's treasure." said Zedalia.

"Huh?!"

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me. On my honor"

"Oh my honor."

"I will fight for Gaia's treasure."

"I will fight for Gaia's treasure."

"And protect all living beings."

"And protect all living beings."

"To stop the forces of Darkness."

"To stop the forces of Darkness."

They each glowed their colors, and after it died down, they were in the outfits of their past lives! They even had the same color stripes and eyes!

"Whoa, I look just like Aspidan." said Chris, as he admired his ninja like outfit.

"Nice!" said Martin, admiring his outfit.

"After you said the saying, you all are now officially Element Summoners!" she decreed. The others clapped for the team.

"Also, look at you E-Braces." said Zedalia.

They looked at their E-Braces. They turned into triangular gauntlet like devices, with a bigger piece of the Sacred Five, and on the sides had metal patterns on the sides based on their element. The color was black and their favorite color in metallic.

"This is your new Warrior Modes. With this, your powers will be a a whole new level. You'll be able to do more stronger attacks. Also, I've added something." She pointed to a little flower on the E-Braces. "That flower contains a little of my power for protection."

"Wow, this has got to be best night of my life." said Rico.

Then, Nic came out, in his new warrior mode. He wore a silver vest jacket, and under it was a black shirt. He wore blue pants and white hightop sneakers. What was astonishing was that his hair was silver with gold stripes, and his eyes were mahogany color. His E-Brace was about the same as the others, but was metallic silver and black.

"Nic? You look amazing!" said Shira.

"Thanks guys. You know, this is the happiest day of my life. I'm here with my friends, family, and especially my mother." said Nic. She smiled.

"All Hail the Element Summoners!" one person said. Everyone repeated it. The Wild Kratts knew that this was one step they were going to need later on.

* * *

Afterwards, Zedalia talked with the Wild Kratts.

"Since your Element Summoners now, we should keep in touch. Why not write some letters to me so I can get to know you better." said Zedalia.

"Can do." proclaimed Chris.

"Also, I write you just in case there is trouble in your world, my world, or if something new has come up."

"But, how are going to send them?" asked Aviva.

"With your new E-Braces, you can send your letters through them." said Zedalia.

"Wow, so much has happened, and so many questions." said Chris.

"I'm sure the answers will come to you soon, but for now, let continue with the festivities." suggested Zedalia. They are walked with Zedalia. There new E-Braces glowed a bit, then died down.


End file.
